Rory's Graduation Surprise
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mia surprises Rory after she graduate's from Chilton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day a week before Rory's Graduation from Chilton Lorelai decide's to give Mia a call so she find's her number and dial's it

''Hello'' a voice pick's up

''Hi may I please speak to Mia Halloway please'' Lorelai says

''This is she'' Mia says

''Hi Mia it's Lorelai'' she says

''Hey baby I'm so called you called its been a while since I last heard from you how you doing sweetie'' Mia says

''Oh I'm good everything's good the Inn is good and Sookie and Michelle are good'' Lorelai tell's her

''Oh Good so why did you call me?'' Mia asks her

''well I wanted to know if you we're going to be in town next wednesday?'' Lorelai asks her

''Oh I don't know hunnie why?'' Mia asks her

''Well I wanted to send you a ticket for/to Rory's graduation from Chilton it's next Wednesday at four'' Lorelai tell's her

''I wouldn't miss my little baby graduating form highschool send me that ticket and I will be there'' Mia tell's her

''Aww really that's great she will be greatly appreciative and surprised then'' Lorelai says

''ok baby I'll see you Wednesday at four'' Mia says

''Ok Mia bye'' Lorelai says and smile's and hang's up and goes into the kitchen to get some coffee

''hey you look happy'' Sookie says

''oh well I am'' Lorelai says

''oh yea how come?'' Sookie asks her

''Well actucally I just talked to Mia and she is going to come and surprise Rory at her graduation on Wednesday'' Lorelai tell's her

''Aww hunnie that's great!'' Sookie says

''I know but now I have to think of a way to get Rory to the graduation ceremony without her seeing Mia until after she graduate's'' Lorelai says

''Well I can always drop her off'' Sookie tell's her

''really that would be great thank you hunnie'' Lorelai says

''My pleasure'' Sookie says

''ok I should go I have a ton to do to get ready for Rory's graduation party at my house on wednesday'' Lorelai says

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leave's the kitchen and leave's the Inn to go and do her errand's 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.'' The Announcer announces over the microphone

''This is it.'' Lorelai says

''She looks so solemn.'' Emily says

''Like a Gilmore thru and thru.'' Richard says

Rory walks on stage and receives her diploma

''Congratulations, Rory.'' The HeadMaster tells her

''Thank you, Headmaster.'' Rory says

As Rory walks across the stage, she and Lorelai make faces at each other

''Lorelai, really.'' Emily says

''I taught her everything I know.'' Lorelai says

Sookie returns to her seat

''Honest to God, last time. Sorry.'' she says and sits down and whispers something to Lorelai

''Oh my God.'' ''Uh, uh, I, I need a pen.'' ''I don't have a pen.'' ''Luke, give me your pen.'' Lorelai tells him

''I don't have a pen.'' he tells her

''Where's the pen you take orders with?'' she asks him

''You have got to stop assuming that I take pens with me everywhere I go.'' Luke tells her

Richard [hands Lorelai a pen] ''Never be without a pen.'' Richard says

''Oh great Thank you, Dad.'' Lorelai says

[Lorelai writes "We got the inn!" on the graduation program and holds it up to show Rory. They smile and make faces at each other.

''really, Lorelai, how many more times are you gonna do that?'' Emily asks her

''I think about six.'' Lorelai says

[cut to later in the ceremony]

'' Class of 2003, give yourself a hand!'' The HeadMaster says

There is applause from the audience 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CUT TO THE COURTYARD

Rory walks over to Lorelai and Luke

''How was my speech?'' Rory asks her mom

''It made everyone cry, including stone cold Luke.'' Lorelai tells her

''Luke, you old softy.'' Rory says

''I will never live this down.'' Luke says

''Not with me in your life.'' Lorelai tells him

''I gotta go, I gotta get back to the diner Congradulation's Rory.'' Luke says

''Thanks and thanks for coming, Luke.'' Rory tells him

''Oh, sure. The building's amazing. So are you.'' Luke tells her

''Thanks.'' Rory says

''Congradulation's kido'' Sookie says

''aww Thank you Sookie'' Rory says to her

''yea congradulation's Rory you were amazing up there'' Jackson tells her

''thanks Jackson'' Rory says to him

''Hunnie um look whose here'' Lorelai says to her

Rory gasps Oh My God Mia!'' she gives her a great big hug

''Congradulation's hunnie'' Mia tells her

''thank's'' Rory says

''ok I'm going to go and find Paris and say goodbye'' Rory tells Lorelai

''ok hun hurry back'' Lorelai tells her

''I will'' Rory says and walks away

''It really was great of you to come, Luke. It meant a lot to her.'' Lorelai tells him

''It was fun.'' he says

''Ok now I really have to go I have to get back to the diner to get it ready for the big Stars Hollow Extraganza that you and Sookie planned for her graduation.'' Luke tells her

''ok see you back home in a little while.'' she tells him

''ok bye'' he says and walks away

''come on hunnie come take a walk with me'' Mia tells her and wraps her arm around Lorelai's back

''ok'' Lorelai says

''so congradulation's on getting the Inn it's a big day for the both of you'' Mia tells her

''oh yea thank's we are all excited it's really going to happen running our own Inn it's going to be so great and amazing'' Lorelai tells her

''I bet you and Sookie have so much talent for this business'' Mia tells her

''yes we do so Mia Sookie and I planned a big Stars Hollow extraganza Surprise graduation party for Rory come?'' she asks her

''I wouldn't miss it for the world hunnie'' Mia tells her

''ok ok good'' Lorelai says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paris walks up to Rory

PARIS: ''I guess we should say our goodbyes. Nanny made me a special dinner. She makes a mean farturas.'' Paris tells her

RORY: ''Well, good, I'm glad you found me. I wanted to say goodbye, too.'' Rory tells her

PARIS: ''Good. Well, good luck.'' Paris tells her

RORY: ''You know, it's weird, most of the time I really hated you.'' Rory tells her

PARIS: ''Yeah, I really hated you, too.'' she tells Rory

They hug. Paris walks away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai, Emily, and Richard walk over

''Hey.'' Lorelai says to Rory

''Well, I think it might be time to present Rory with her graduation gift.'' Richard says

''Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything.'' Rory says

''Nonsense.'' Emily says

''Uh, this one wouldn't fit in an envelope, so follow me please.'' Richard says

''We're really excited about this one.'' Emily says

''So am I.'' Lorelai says

''Good.'' Emily says

they walk toward the parking lot

''Rory, there is your gift. It's the one with the bow.'' Richard tells her

''Um, Grandpa.'' Rory says

''Richard.'' Emily says

the parking lot is filled with cars with bows on them

''Oh, for Pete's sake. Well, it was the only one there when I drove it up.'' Richard says

''You should've put a more distinctive bow on it.'' Emily tells him

''Well, how was I supposed to know that every kid at Chilton was getting a car?'' Richard says

''You got me a car?'' Rory asks them

''We got you a car.'' Richard tells her

''That's amazing. Thank you. Thank you. Which one is it?'' Rory asks them

''Or did you get her one for every day of the week like the underwear?'' Lorelai asks them

''We got her one car. It's a little Prius. It's safe, it gets great gas mileage.'' Richard says

''And it's the one that Leonardo DiCaprio drives.'' Emily tells her

''Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you guys.'' Rory tells them

''We love you, too.'' Emily tells her

''And don't forget to call about -'' Richard stops

''Insurance. I'll do it the second I get home.'' Rory says

''Good. Congratulations, Rory. And thank you for your speech.'' Richard say

''You're welcome. I meant it, thank you for everything.'' Rory tells them

''Oh, thank you. Now, listen, you keep in touch, and not just postcards -- phone calls as well.'' Emily tells her

''Of course.'' Rory tells her

''It's an honor to be your grandmother, Rory Gilmore.'' Emily tells her

Mia watches them with her hand on her chest

Rory looks at Mia then Emily ''Well, thank you, I thank you for everything.'' she tells ehr grandmother

''Oh, dear.'' Emily says

''Have fun in Europe. The Both of you.'' Emily tells them

''Thank you, Mom.'' Lorelai says

''When do you get back?'' Emily asks Lorelai

''The 27th.'' Lorelai tells her

''Terrific. We'll see you that Friday for dinner.'' Emily tells her

''Come on I'll walk you guys to your car.'' Rory tells them

Lorelai rub's Rory's back then pulls her hand away

''I'll be right back'' Rory tells her

''ok hun I'll be here'' Lorelai says and smiles

Emily and Richard leave.

Rory walk's them to thier car 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Rory comes back

Lorelai and Rory walk back toward the school building

''Explain the win-win-win thing again.'' Lorelai tells her

''Everybody wins, that's what it is.'' Rory tells her

''Hm.'' Lorelai says

Rory's cell phone rings

''Hello? Hello?'' Rory says into the phone when she answer's it

''A hang up?'' Lorelai asks her

''Yeah.'' Rory says

''You're getting a lot of those lately.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory's phone rings again

''Hello? Hello?'' Rory says and walks away

Lorelai waits outside as Rory takes the phone into the school 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lorelai walks into the school and find's Rory

''Hey. You okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm okay.'' Rory tells her

''Come on.'' Lorelai says

''But Sookie and Jackson are out that way.'' Rory says

''I wanna go back a different way, come on.'' Lorelai tells her

''I thought we were going home?'' Rory asks her

''We are I just wanna make one more stop before we do.'' Lorelai tells her

Inside Chilton

Lorelai and Rory rush down a hallway

''Mom, wait.'' Rory says

''Hurry, hurry.'' Lorelai says

''This outfit produces a lot of wind resistance.'' Rory says

They stop at the bottom of the staircase

''Okay.'' Lorelai says

''What are we doing?'' Rory asks her

''Wait, wait. Look around for a second. Notice?'' Lorelai asks her

''Notice what?'' Rory asks her

''It's not so scary anymore.'' Lorelai says

''No, it's not.'' Rory says and smiles

Sookie opens the door at the top of the staircase]

''Hey, you guys coming? Party at your the diner, right?'' Sookie asks her

''A Party?'' Rory asks

''Just a little gathering.'' Lorelai tells her

''Cool.'' Rory says

''We'll meet you back at the diner'' Lorelai tells her

''Okay, see you there.'' Sookie says and leaves

Lorelai and Rory start walking up the stairs with thier arms linked and leave the school and get into the jeep and start heading back to Stars Hollow 


	8. Chapter 8

Chpter 8

Lorelai [Gasps] ''Rory, look.'' Lorelai says

[Just about the whole town is under a giant tent cheering, there is a Bon Voyage sign to Rory.]

''I think you're gonna get to say goodbye to everybody.'' Lorelai tells her

''Did you...?'' Rory asks her

''No, I didn't do a thing.'' Lorelai tells her

[Cheers and applause as the girls run back to the tent with the guys. They girls look on in amazement.]

''We love you, Rory!'' Lane says

[Indistinct shouting as the camera pans the crowd.]

''Whoo!'' Lorelai says

''Whoo! Yeah!'' Rory says

''We love you, Rory!'' Gypsy says

''We're so proud of you.''Babette says

The Shouting continues

''Wow.'' Lorelai says

''Wow.'' Rory says

The cheering dies down

''May I have your attention, please? I'd like to welcome you all to this Bon Voyage party in honor of one of Stars Hollow's favorite daughters, Ms. Rory Gilmore!'' Taylor says

[Cheers and applause]

''I've known Rory, as have most of you...'' Taylor says

''One Glorious spring day, pregnant with pride and anticipation, preparing to birth you from our collective womb, fully gestated and nourished. And so we breathe deep, and, with these last, painful contractions, we push you out into the world, spank your bottom, and wipe the amniotic fluid from your eyes as you issue your first independent breath.'' Taylor tells everyone

''Rory, would you like to say a few words?'' he asks her

[Cheers and applause]

''Thank you, Taylor, for that very unique tribute. Um... I love this place. I...I just loved growing up here, and I love all of you. And thank you so much for doing all of this. It's amazing. I just -- it's so -- oh, I'm on the verge of gushing, so I'm just gonna stop myself here. I don't want to gush, except one more thing -- to my mom, who is just everything to me and everything I am and who I'm gonna miss so much.'' she says to the crowd looking at Lorelai

Lorelai looks on almost crying, she nods

Taylor Chuckles ''All right, let's get this party started.'' he says

Rory find's Lorelai

''I see Luke I'll be right back'' Lorelai tells her 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''Hey.'' she says

''Hey.'' he says

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' he asks her

''It s so beautiful.'' ''I can't believe you pulled it off.'' ''This was exactly the kind of thing that I was thinking on planning'' she tells him

''No, I just did all the cooking this was all Sookie'' he tells her

They Both sigh

''Thank you'' she says.

''Oh, it's...no big deal. Thank Sookie not me'' he tells her

''What?'' she question's him

''Really?'' Lorelai question's him

''Yeah. I mean last night when we thought it was gonna rain and we'd have to cancel the party, she went around and collected everybody's tarps and tents and raincoats.'' ''I don't know how we did it.'' ''We all must have stayed up all night doing this.'' Can you believe that?'' he asks her and smiles

''She made me promise not to tell you, but I don't care. This is all Sookie. See did all of it. She's the one that came to me and said,let's do the party," and then she planned the secret town meeting, and everything.'' he tells her

''Luke.'' she says

''I just... like to see you happy.'' he tells her

[Luke and Lorelai move in at the same time and they kiss. Holding each other tight

'' I have something for you wait here'' he says

''ok'' she says and watches him run inside the diner and come back out

''come on'' he says

''come on where?'' she asks him

''back over to the party I want to do something that I think is going to make you very happy'' he tells her and pulls her back over to the party 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Luke takes Lorelai up to the microphone and talks into it

''Ladies and Gentleman can I have everyone's attention please quite down just for a second?'' he asks them and looks out into the crowd

Everyone start's to quite down

''ok I know that this is Rory's graduation day so I am going to make this quick I have known Lorelai for what is it 18 year's now?'' he asks her

''yup'' she says

''I have watched this little girl grow up without a father and have practically been her father all her life'' he says

Rory just smiles

''Rory could you come here so you can see this please?'' he calls her up and wait's for her

Lorelai just smiles

''what I'm trying to say here is that I love you Lorelai'' he tells her and get's down one on Knee

Lorelai just looks at him

Luke pulls out a little box and open's it Lorelai will you marry me?'' he asks her

''YES YES YES I WILL LUKE'' she says excitedly

Luke slip's the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her

Lorelai wraps her arms around his head and holds him close while kissing him

The whole town claps and wistle's

''Rory it's ok that I marry your mom right?'' he asks her

''yea what are you asking me for of course it is'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''Ladies and Gentleman the new Mrs Lorelai Gilmore-Danes'' he announces over the microphone

The whole town still claps and hollar's and whistle's

''Happy Graduation Rory'' Luke says to her

''thank's Luke'' she says and hugs him

''you've been the best father and your going to be the best step father a girl could ever have'' she tells him

''Thank You Rory that mean's a lot to me'' he says to her smiles

''will you shut up and pay attention so I can kiss you now/'' Lorelai asks him

''sorry let's go'' he says

Lorelai kisses him hard

Luke wraps his arms around her waist and continue's kissing her 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''ok you two be in love I'm going to go and get soemthing to eat and hangout with lane'' she tells her newly engaged parent's who are still kissing each other

They don't notice

Rory walks away

Lorelai pulls away a few minute's later

''wow'' she says

''I'll say'' Luke says ''come here'' he says

''No stop wait but what about Nicole?'' Lorelai asks him

''it's over I know it's over we both know it's over there's no one in the world I'd rather/want to be with then be with you'' he tells her

''aww well arn't you sweet'' she says to him and looks him in the eyes and plays with his hair

''you want to come with us to Europe tomorrow I think you should'' she tells him

''yea?'' he questions her

''yea I think Rory would really love it and I wouldn't mind it either actucally'' she tells him

''ok let's go to europe then'' he tells her

''great!'' she says

''I'll start packing tonight but for right now let's just go back to'' he says before he is cut off

''kissing let's go'' she says and kisses him hard again 


End file.
